1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to an implement for harvesting crop material and, more particularly, is concerned with a method of converting the implement frame from a harvesting mode to a lateral transport mode.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A pull-type crop harvesting implement, such as a mower-conditioner, windrower, swather or the like, commonly extends 12 or more feet in width, that being the dimension of the implement which extends transverse to the forward direction of implement movement across a field, in order that the implement may be capable of harvesting as wide a swath of crop material as parctical during each pass across the field. However, an implement having a transverse width within the aforementioned range presents difficulties when it is desired to transport the implement along public or other roads, over narrow bridges and through field gates between harvesting operations.
Various methods have been employed in the prior art to overcome these difficulties. One method has been to convert the implement from its normal forward harvesting mode to a transport mode in which the implement may be towed by a tractor or other vehicle from one of its lateral sides such that the aforementioned transverse width of the implement will now extend generally parallel to the direction of transport movement, instead of transversely thereto.
In order to accomplish such conversion, one general approach is to provide an additional ground wheel or wheels which are primarily intended for use when the implement is set up in its transport mode, such approach being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,833,105, 3,457,709 and 3,751,891.
While the aforementioned approach of the cited patents appears to satisfactorily avoid the difficulties associated with forward transporting of the implement, other disadvantages are presented. Specifically, it is believed that utilization of an additional wheel or wheels inordinately increases the overall implement cost and requires additional expenses and operator time in rendering subsequent repair and maintenance services for the additional wheel or wheels.